How Long is Forever
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: A new girl comes to town.She has secrets,Big secrets.Can the gang trust her?
1. chapter 1 An Arrival

Hi people um.. this is my frist fic so don't givetoo many bad reviews and I am kind of new to this website so whatever.Another thing Sam is the new girl not the one from **rock bottom**.She is really different.

_Diclamer:Ok people It is not roket science I DO NOT OWN CODE :LYOKO sorry to disapoint you._

__

Chapter 1 A arrival

Jeremie look hopefully at his computer. "Aelita are you there" he said in his normal tone.

She replied "yes Jeremie how are things in the real world?"

"Fine I'm getting ready for school and I don't want you to meet Jim so talk to you later." He answered

Jim had been trying to find out what him and the others been up to for months. Ulrich and odd ran in his room to find him sitting at his computer. Ulrich broke in the silence

"Is it X.a.n.a.?" He asked in a serious tone

Jeremie shook his head. "No why?"

Odd answered "you missed your first class."

This was news to Jeremie "what!"

Odd said "we volunteered to come and get you because we thought it was X.a.n.a. so what were you doing??"

Jeremie started but couldn't finish "I was working on the"

Odd and Ulrich joined in together "the program for materializing Aelita."

Jeremie was blushing right then he quickly answered "right."

Odd said "come on prince charming your classroom awaits."

Jeremie not finding it funny said sarcastically "very funny odd"

The principal came in and said class "we have a new student for a while. Her name is Sam. She is from America." Everyone fixed their gaze on the new student to be. Yumi kind of looked bug eyed "can't be"

Ulrich asked what "Yumi"

Yumi quickly answered "nothing."

Just then a student walked in with shoulder length blonde hair with one blue streak and blue eyes.

The teacher answered "Hello Samantha you can sit here and is anyone willing to show her around yes um... yumi and odd."

Odd answered plainly not looking up "do I have to."

The teacher gave a strict respond "yes."

Just then the bell rang loud and clear

Odd whispers to himself that he hoped that X.a.n.a. would attack.

He looked up to see Sam standing in front of him

"Hi I'm Sam" the girl said in a cheerful voice

"Odd" he replied

Something caught her attention it was Yumi almost shouting

"Sami"

Everyone seemed confused except them.

Sam replied "Yumi is that you??? It has been so long your not ten anymore."

The boys were really confused

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

Each boy replied

Yumi carefully explained

"She is my friend she moved to Japan when I was ten and then I moved here." She explained

The two girls walked away happily

Odd said confused "I don't understand girls"

The other two boys agreed "me neither."

hey please no bad reviews this is my first fic.... Don't worry it gets more interesting... sam as you know is the new kid. well gtg R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2 Almost too much Learned

Chapter 2

The boys finally caught up to the two girls waking and Sam seemed to do all the talking.

"I'm in room 204 yumi come visit me sometime."

The bell for lunch rang clearly through the halls. Odd felt his stomach growl.

"Lunch time my favorite class." He said hungrily.

Yumi cut in "Even when it cake."

Sam was a little confused "They have cake here?"

Ulrich said without thinking "Remember Aelita's cake?"

He slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Who's Aelita?" Sam asked

The gang was fumbling around they couldn't tell her...yet.

Yumi started "um...um... was all that she was getting out then she blurted ULRICH'S MOM."

The others felt relived of her quick thinking.

Yah Jeremie agreed "Ulrich's mom."

Sam feeling confident that she had got an answer asked "Can I sit with you guys?"

Before anyone got to answer yumi answered for them "Sure."

Ulrich looked at yumi and asked. "Um... Yumi can I talk to you for a second?"

Yumi had no idea what he was talking about but agreed.

As they were leaving Sam was wide eyed "Is THAT her boyfriend?"

Odd without thinking said "No but Ulrich likes her."

Sam busted in giggles "I have to tell her."

Odd realizing that he just gave away said "No....don't....Why did I open my big month?"

Jeremie laughing "Your brain and your mouth don't compute."

Sam and Jeremie started laughing.

Ulrich's hand was firmly on yumi's arm as he dragged her out of the cafeteria. Yumi feeling really bugged. She said

"What's your problem?"

Ulrich hissed through his teeth "What if X.a.n.a. attacks?"

Yumi answered quickly "She would make a great addition."

Ulrich felt his mouth dropped "ARE YOU CRAZY????"

Yumi felt a smile come on "Maybe, besides she my best friend hadn't you had one?"

Ulrich expressed a slight frown "I did her name was Yumi."

The words stabbed Yumi's heart. Sissi watching anything that involves Ulrich walked over feeling a glorify moment over yumi.

Sissi said as she walked up. "This is a comfort moment the duo becomes a one the gang breaks up."

Both yumi and Ulrich felt the fire in them. Both had hatred towards Sissi.

Yumi started "WE are not breaking up Sissi in fact we are strong for anything you throw at us."

Ulrich continued after Yumi's statement with a gleamed in his eye,

"In fact Yumi will you be my girlfriend?"

Ulrich didn't know who was more surprised Yumi or Sissi.

"WHAT" Sissi sounded like a bird.

"What!!!!!" Yumi was almost as loud as Sissi.

Yumi saw Ulrich wink and caught on really quick.

"OH SURE Ulrich I love to be your girlfriend."

Sissi was in a state of shock "what... how...when?"

They left Sissi looking like she was going to faint.

They where almost unable to hold their laughter in, before they went back, to the cafeteria.

"Did you see her face?" Yumi said laughing

"Yah it was a hilarious. We should do this more often." Ulrich said smiling looking into yumi's eyes.

Yumi looked back and smiled and felt herself blush a bit. "Yah we need to get back." She looked down Ulrich nodded. They were both walking slowly and they kind of knew why they did want this to end.

When they got back odd and Jeremie were holding Sam's mouth.

"What did you do?" Yumi asked

"Nothing!" They both said in unison.

"Lets sit down." Jeremie said quickly.

As Sam sat down before anyone asked her anything she looked at her watch

"Got to go." She said quickly

"Ok see ya!" As soon as she left Yumi whispered, "To the factory." Everyone nodded.


	3. CHAPTER 3 A Late Night Talk

Hey guys I am wondering if this is a waste but I think it is funny....

_Diclaimer:If you hear begging that would be me saying don't sue me I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO..But I do own the Sam I made up.I reapeat not the one from Rock bottom._

Chapter 3 A Late night talk

The reached the old factory that had brought them much happiness and memories. Odd broke the silence.

"Ok why did you bring us her Yumi?"

"Jeremie." She said calmly.

Jeremie began a hint of annoyance in his voice "Yumi wants Sam to become part of our group all in favor."

Yumi's hand shot up followed by Odds.

Jeremie practically shouted "Odd!!"

"What she would make a great addition." Odds voice was getting annoyed.

Jeremie questioned "What do we do now?"

Ulrich answered "Nothing I guess." His voice echoed though the walls.

Sissi was walking back and forth in front of Nicolas and Herb. Sissi was fuming

"They are going to break up and I will be there to witness it, we need to attack now."

Herb had a smirk on his face "But whom?"

Sissi had a smile on "The only one who holds it together or at least my Ulrich. Yumi, and while we at it eliminate somewhat of Samantha's place here.

Yumi passed back and forth and blurted out "Aelita she has to vote she'll be on our side." She glanced at Ulrich.

Jeremie shook his head and said "Aelita are you there."

Aelita showed happily on the screen. "Yes and everything here is normal here."

Jeremie nodded his head "we know."

Yumi cut in before Jeremie had a chance to say it "Aelita do you want another person in our group?"

Aelita looked shocked and softly answered "I don't know."

The answer shocked everyone. Yumi clearly upset answered "Well I got to get home."

Ulrich quickly answered "I walk you." Yumi smiled but you could tell she was still annoyed.

Odd yawned and said "Yah I guess it is getting late."

Jeremie said to Aelita "I stay here."

As they left he continued "What do you really think of Sam becoming.... Well I make a program anyways it would be a changeling to me." He didn't look up to see Aelita's shocked face.

Yumi and Ulrich walked slowly again but for a different reason the vote. Yumi broke the silence "Why didn't you back me up?"

Ulrich eyes wandered and he put his head down "What if she doesn't understand." He could feel his voice raising "Then what lyoko, Aelita would all be gone."

The voice broke Yumi's trance and she said coldly "Thanks for the walk I think I know the way from here."

Yumi kept walking not looking back at Ulrich's face. She felt a tear on her face.

Odd walked slowly because of everything on his mind. He was muttering on how Sam would make a great addition. Something or someone was in the field...singing. He walked slowly more curious about who was singing. On one of Odds little steps he hit a branch. Whoever was singing heard it and got up and ran. Odd felt himself yell "Wait!!!!!!!!" The person obvious heard who it was and still ran. Odd began to run and tackled her; he turned to meet Sam's eyes. He felt his cheeks grow a little red but nothing so noticeable in the dark. Sam broke the silence.

"I thought you were Jim but I didn't know if I went here I would be tackled." Odd felt a little embarrassed.

"You wouldn't usually just tonight." He quickly changed the subject "I didn't know you could sing." Sam grew a little up tight like she didn't know what to say. "I guess there is a lot people don't know about me."

Odd was thrilled "I like to know more." Sam quickly said "Well I would tell you but it is getting late. I have to go." Now both of them felt their cheeks grow warm.

Odd blurted out "Sam wait .... Can I see you sometime?"

Sam knew what he meant but said anyway "We see each other in class."

Odd knew she was making it difficult "I mean just us ... as friends" he added quickly "I want to show you something."

Both of them knew as "friends" really meant a date but it was up to Sam.

Sam seemed unsure but she looked at him and said "sure, when?"

Odd answered "After school tomorrow."

Sam seemed awfully in a hurry to leave. "Bye." Those words came too quickly to odd. "Wait can I walk you to your room." Sam smiled lightly "Sure." They were both walking slowly and could feel themselves blushing Sam room came to soon. At Sam's room they turned to each other.

Odd was nervous if any other girl was there they could tell. "Bye." He said still in her gaze.

Sam turned to him "Thanks for showing me around." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek quickly. "Bye."

Odds voice sounded distant "bye."

Odd walked into his room and jumped on his bed. The next morning was the worst morning or one of the worst mornings in his life.

Ok well look for chapter 4 First trip to Lyoko well yah that probly gave it away but anyhow R&R.


	4. First Trip to Lyoko

Hum well I got reviews so I'm happy and deadicating this to codelyoko2004 for her review.Sorry if your a boy you can't tell by your nameso any who. But here is chapter 4 and she doesn't really go into lyoko till the end but any way...

Disclamier:Does disclaimer ring a bell no I do not own code lyoko.But does it count if it is in my mind?No oh well.

Chapter 4 First trip to Lyoko

Sissi walked to Ulrich before school. She seemed confident. "Hey Ulrich." She said in a cheerful voice. Ulrich not wanting to answer let odd do it for him. "His OWN fan club has arrived." He said sarcastically. Sissi not liking what she heard "Shut it Odd besides I'm not done with you."

Ulrich just tried of Sissi's voice said "No I will not be your boyfriend, no I will not go out with you, and no I am not tried of my friends. Did I get it all?" Ulrich had a big grin on his face. Sissi was mad she was muttering about Yumi she spoke normally to odd with a hint of anger.

"Odd that was a smart match last night." Odd tensed up she couldn't of seen them could she?

He answered "Um...last night."

That was dumb he thought as Sissi's eyes turned towards Ulrich's. Ulrich face eyes were on me.

"Odd, last night?" Ulrich's voice was stern.

Odds voice was desperate "Would you believe I hung out with Jim?"

"No." Ulrich's voice stayed the same.

Luckily for Odd Yumi could be heard running towards them.

"Hey guys." She came with a smile. Sissi had a jealous look on her face.

"Bye Ulrich." She walked off with what looked like steam from her ears.

Yumi looked confused "I think she hates me."

"Is it that obvious?" Jeremie said as he walked up.

Ulrich's eyes were still planted on Odd. "Odd what happen last night?"

Odd began to explain not in great detail but still explaining "Well I was walking to the dorm and there was some one..."

"Hey guys." Sam yelled when she came up she looked around and everyone was frowning. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No Odd was just telling what happen last night."

"Oh ok." Was all she could reply as her cheeks were red.

"And I met Sam and we talked he he." Odd replied.

Sam seemed nervous too "Um yah well got to go." As she left all the eyes shifted towards odd. Jeremie asked in a serious tone. "Did you tell her about lyoko?"

Odd was shocked would he do that sort of thing "no."

Yumi kept pestering "What about Aelita?"

Odd was really mad and annoyed "no."

Ulrich just drew the line "what about."

"NO! I did not tell her anything now just leave me alone!"

Odd stormed off leaving Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie in shock.

Yumi was in a taunting mode "Looks like odd has a crush."

Ulrich eyes narrowed "Or a Bad attitude."

Jeremie was concerned but not at the same time. "Let him go, Lets check on Aelita."

As soon as he open the screen and it loaded Aelita's face was on and she looked worried "Jeremie it X.a.n.a. he has awaken."

Jeremie was confused "Everything here is normal but to the factory."

As they were running there Yumi couldn't help but worry about odd.

"What about odd?" Her voice stopped the whole group.

"Come Yumi it is X.a.n.a. we are talking about."

"I call him so he can come." She said as she picked up her mobile.

Odd was muttering he was so mad. "Why do they think I would...?"

Sam's face walked up beside him "Hi odd."

Odd was surprised "Hi Sam." To tell the truth he didn't know she was there.

"Are we still on today?" The question ringed through his ear. He totally forgot about today.

"Odd?" her voice sounded anxious.

The cell phone screen had an s.o.s from Jeremie.

"No I'm sorry maybe tomm-... wait yah there is. Come on"

He grabbed her hand and ran to his room.

"Awe he sooooooooo cute."

"Yah he's name is keiwi." Odd said gazed into her eyes.

Sam feeling embarrassed sat down on his bed. Odd followed her lead and sat down. Sam felt her cheeks grow warm "Odd, I'm glad I met you here."

She noticed that odd was blushing too. "I'm glad too." He gentle put his hand on hers. They were both blushing. Then the ring of the annoying cell phone rang through out the room. It got them out of glaze.

"Um...odd? The cell phone."

"Right I get it. Jeremie this better be good."

"Where are you? Ulrich got game over and yumi alone protecting Aelita."

"I'm with Sam right now can she come?"

"Fine I made a program for her anyway."

"I think she should go to lyoko she needs the practice."

"Teach her fast odd."

Odd turned around to find Sam with a confused face.

"Surprise Sam follow me....well come on."

He grabs her hand and runs out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Odd couldn't help to smile.

Yumi was dodging all the lasers in lyoko "Jeremie where are they?"

"He and Sam are on their way."

Yumi almost jumped for joy "SAM!!!!!!"

"Yah, He going to teach her fast."

"You got it."

Sam and Odd ran in.

"You guys are here. Get in the scanners."

"Huh." Sam was in the mood of questions today.

Odd shook his head "follow me."

"Scanner Sam, scanner odd, transfer Sam, transfer odd.

Virtization

Odd turned around to find....

A annoice and argument will they break up only I know because I am the author and a pretty good one too but anyway look for chapter 5 The mistake.It is really not as big as it sounds but there is a twist at the end it really sad but anyway...gtg.R&r pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	5. chapter 5 The mistake

Chapter 5 the mistake

The Sam he well knows laying on the cold artic floor. She had her blonde hair down with tiger eyes peeking through. She had blue tiger stripes on her face. Ulrich's tunic except with a tiger on the back and a mini skirt.

Odd stood in shock "Nice Jeremie now what is her power."

"Copycat."

"Am not." Odd shot back defensively.

"No that it copy cat, the ability to mimic any player or any animal."

Odd looked softly to Sam who was just getting up.

"Sam wake up." Odd said gently

"What."

"Welcome to lyoko Sam."

Sam didn't understand "What."

Odd sighed this would be hard "I, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita are your allies and..."

Sam cut in quickly "You mean Ulrich's mom is in this?"

"Yes... I mean no she our friend on the computer she stuck in here till Jeremie comes up with a militarization program. Sam's eyes widen like she knew something.

"Sam."

She broke out of the trance "What?"

Jeremie cut in "Guys Yumi and Aelita are in trouble."

Odd went into fast mode "Your power is if you think of laser arrows or a metal fan or if you want to clone and say laser arrow or triplicate. The fans just pretend you have a fan and throw it.

Sam was just confused "ok..."

They were almost to Yumi and Aelita when Jeremie screamed "Guys get out of there NOW!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was stunned and confused "why."

Jeremie still was screaming "now X.a.n.a. rigged the scanners he can hurt you and focus all his power on one scanner. He heard a noise and saw that everyone got out of the scanners except Sam.

Odd noticed first and practically yelled "Sam!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone noticed and rushed over to her she was out cold.

Sam went to the hospital the next day.


	6. chapter 6 The Injured

Hi people I'm happy I got reviews.

_**disclaimer: I know I didn'tput it in the last chapter but sue me. (NO not really ) I do not own code lyoko.**_

Chapter 6 the injured

The gang escorted her to the hospital she was still knocked out. Jeremie was feeling terrible "It was my fault I should have known, Now X.a.n.a. has made his move."

Yumi put her hand on his shoulder "I thought X.a.n.a. couldn't attack people directly."

"He attacked the scanner so he could have picked any one of the scanners."

Ulrich shook his head "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it."

Odd was the one who took it the hardest, "I feel like it is my fault she should have stayed with Jeremie."

Yumi was upset that odd has said that "Odd then it would have been you or me." Odd was still not convinced

"I would rather jump off a cliff in lyoko."

The whole gang was shocked at his statement especially Yumi.

"Odd you can't mean that."

"Actually I do. Guys don't worry."

The doors burst open and a girl with black hair and orange eyes came running in. "Is Sam ok?" Everyone's head turned.

"Hey!" Odd yelled

The girl head turned and she walked slowly.

"How do you know Sam?" Odd voice was steady

Before the girl could answer the nurse came in all the attention went to her.

"Odd, Sam is awake and wants to talk to you alone." The nurse glanced at the others. Odd got up and followed the nurse.

Odd walked in to this light blue room with seemed like hundreds of cards and flowers. Sam's eyes flutter open. "Odd?"

Odd rushed to her side and calmly said "I'm here."

"She turned to the waiting nurse and smiled "Nurse I will be fine."

"I tend to other patients then." She said as she walked away.

"Odd I don't know how to begin... I..."

"You what?" Odd questioned.

"Nothing all of this is because of a tower in lyoko. It X.a.n.a. doing I just know it."

"I believe you." Odd said breathily

"X.a.n.a. has done worst before" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!!! Just go to lyoko and talk to Aelita and well..."

Before Odd could answer the nurse came in. She turned to odd and had a somewhat plain expression on her face.

"It Sams rest time."

He turned to see her smile and couldn't help but smile back. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. He turned and left to find the gang talking to that girl. When they saw him almost everyone went dead silent.

"I'm going back to lyoko." He said

No one noticed the girl slip out the door.

ohhhh a little cliffy that what I AM known for throught all my fics even though this is the first one here i have writin in the past. gtg chapter 7 the secret.


	7. chapter 7 The secret

Hi peoples well chapter 7 is in the house

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it...(mutters) I don't own code lyoko

Chapter 7

Everyone was shocked but especially Yumi.

"Odd you can't." her voice was sharp.

"I can and I will." Odds voice still didn't change.

Ulrich stepped forward "Me too, I can't have you going there alone."

Yumi nodded "I guess me too."

Jeremie signed in defeat "Let's go to the factory."

They took off out the door the cold wind chilling the hospitable behind them. When they got there the factory the one place where life is different Jeremie went speedily to the computer.

"Aelita are you there."

The worried look went to more worried as she heard about Sam in the hospital.

"WE must shut down the activated tower in the polar region Jeremie.

"Help is on the way." His voice sounded happy. He was always happy when he sent someone to Lyoko.

"Transfer odd scanner odd transfer Yumi, scanner Yumi, Transfer Ulrich scanner Ulrich

Virtization

The trio got virtualized and saw Aelita right away.

"Hi Aelita." Yumi's voice sounded happy.

"Hello Yumi." Aelita responded

Odd looked around "I hate to break this reunion up but 6 blocks headed this way."

Everyone looked up at the true fact that hit them. Ulrich's eyes were stern

"Aelita, you and Yumi run for the tower."

Yumi's eyes filled with fear "Ulrich that's crazy!"

He turned with a smirk "Maybe I am crazy."

Saying this only made Yumi smile before Aelita and she took off running.

Ulrich turned towards odd "So what is it three each odd?"

"No as long as you stay like that I taking all six on but if you actually decide to move yah. Laser arrow!!!!!!"

The arrow went tight by the block.

"Missed well practice makes perfect laser arrow!!"

It hit the block and there was a small explosion.

"My turn, triangulate, impact!!!!"

The clones each hit a block and the other two blocks remained.

"Laser arrow." Screamed odd.

Then Ulrich finished with another impact.

Jeremie interrupted the victory.

"Swarm of hornets coming you guys."

Odd shook his head "X.a.n.a. really wants us to lose this time."

One hornet fired a laser and odd was too slow to dodged it.

Jeremie almost screamed "odd 80 life points."

Odd responded with a nod "Thanks Jeremie laser arrow."

"There is two left impact." Ulrich said.

Another hornet fired and this time hit Ulrich.

"80 life points Ulrich." Jeremie calmly reminded.

By this time Aelita enters the tower and lifts to the information center.

She accessed her name and the code.

Jeremie said his key line "Return to the past now."

As the bight light goes all over France and turns back time.

The headmaster came in the room "Class this is Samantha. She is from America.

Yumi smiled over at Ulrich "She made it."

Sam walks in smiling when she saw them, like she knew a big secret.

Everything seems normal but is it on the next chapter I will give you a spoiler it will be fun and in your reviews you can tell me what you want to happen or at least make a guess. gtg


	8. Chapter 8 Warning Don't get a girl mad

**Hi peoples Thanxs for the reviews **

**_Reviewer Date Chapter Type SukiLovesAnime14 2004-08-30 7 _**

**_Signed I seriouly love it.Plz continue the story plz. N I hope that u get the chance 2 R&R my stories. Update soon. Later Days ==_**

**_Thanks for the review.I will remember._**

**__**

_**AN-**_ Ok people in later chapters you might get confused but don't quit reading.X.a.n.a.is able to talk to her...Now I probitily gave it away.

_**Disclaimer- DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHY I WRITE A DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO!!!!! but sometiems I wish I did.**_

**_Chapter 8 Warning don't get a girl mad_**

Sissi was doing the familiar walk in front of Nicolas and Herb.

"We need to attack Yumi and here's how..."

Herb nodded in agreement "Yes that will probably work."

Sissi almost yelled "Of course it will work I thought it up, but we need to wait till she disappears with her friends."

Herb smiled a smirk "Like now..."

All three of their heads followed the mass of bodies along with Yumi's run pass.

"Come on."

Sissi runs in the direction of Yumi's house.

"Hi Aelita how are you... I'M SAM."

Aelita nodded "Pleasure is all mine."

Sam turned around "explain it again."

Odd gets up from the floor and sighs "There is a bad guy named X.a.n.a. and he looks like this."

He grabs a blanket Yumi was holding close. Odd threw it over his head.

"So X.a.n.a. looks like odd with a blanket on his head..." Sam said sarcastically. The whole team was laughing.

"Yes.... I Mean NO... That's not the point."

Sam giggled "I know that silly."

Yumi continued "X.a.n.a. has armies that include crabs, hornets and blocks and roaches..."

Ulrich nodded "Aelita."

Before he could finish Yumi cut in "Is the one sitting at the computer."

Sam turned and smiled "That guy's name is Aelita, ok come here Aelita."

The whole group started and couldn't keep their laughter in.

Jeremie walked over "I'm Jeremie."

Sam had a smirk "RIIIIGHT ok Aelita your turn to explain."

Jeremie smiled "I do things like keep track on the computer and keep life points..."

Yumi cut him off "You don't want to know."

Jeremie almost yelled "Yumi."

Yumi shot an innocent look "What she wouldn't."

Ulrich clear smile this was his moment "And then there is Sissi, Herb and Nicolas."

Odd continued 'Sissi looks like this..."

"OH Ulrich be my boyfriend, I love you..."

His oppression was so funny so everyone laughed.

"I still don't know how he got Sissi taste out of his mouth after he kissed her."

Ulrich turn three shades of red he open his mouth, but nothing came out. "I have to go back to the dorm."

Sissi was just about done. "There now to add a finale touch

Dear Yumi,

Sorry it is sooooooooo messy, but I had fun.

Ulrich

Sissi turned to herb and Nicolas "Lets get out of here I can't believe it was that easy to trick her parents."

Yumi felt herself yawn "I've better get back too."

Jeremie agreed "Lets call it a night bye Aelita."

Aelita smiled "Bye Jeremie."

Sam cut in "Bye Aelita."

Even though it was Aelita's name she was looking at Jeremie.

Jeremie anger grew "It is Jeremie and you know it!!!"

Yumi closed the door and went straight to her room. She opened the door and turned on the light. Everything was tepee.

Yumi anger built and went sky high she notice the note and cocked her head.  
"Dear Yumi,

Sorry it is sooooooooo messy, but I had fun.

Ulrich

Yumi was in rage now.

"UUUUUUULLLLLLLRIIIICCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

She yelled as the sound echoed through out the neighborhood.

Sam and Odd were walking back slowly both smiling.

"Thanks I had a great time and thanks for rescuing me. It been really weird date but anyway thanks."

Odd blushed "Oh it was nothing."

Sam smiled and leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

She gets on her skateboard and rides down the wall till she was out of sight.

Odd sighed a big sigh.

The next day came too fast. Odd almost knocked Ulrich down.

"Ulrich you better run I saw Yumi and she is looking mad."

Jeremie slugged his shoulders "Too late."

Yumi's voice almost echoed. "ULRICH we need to talk."

Ulrich stuttered "um...Hi Yumi..."

Yumi voice still didn't change "How dare you...to my room no less."

The rest of it no one could understand because she was yelling it in Japanese.

Ulrich felt his voice stronger "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING about?"

Yumi rage flew she yelled "YOU TEPEED my ROOM."

She stormed off with what looked like steam coming out of her ears.

Ulrich yelled back "Yumi, wait I didn't do it."

Odds mouth was wide open "YOU Tepee YUMI'S ROOM AND DIDN'T INVITE ME????"

Ulrich's voice had an annoyance "Odd I didn't do it."

Jeremie rubbed his chin "then who?"

Odd pondered "It must be someone who wants Ulrich."

All three said in unison "Sissi."

Hi hope you like it. Yes I made up the tepee idea I had to do something.Well R&R I'll give a spoiler for chapter 9 Kidnapped in Lyoko

Sam walked up to Odd "Wanna go for a walk?"

Odd looked at her "Sure.." He continued "so whats up?"

Sam sighed "why are you fighting with Ulrich and Jeremie."

Odd looked down"Ulrich thinks I'm kepping a secrets and after that I just blew up at Jeremie about Aelita..." He looked up "Besides have you been crying."

He wipped her tears.Sam looked down "Maybe a little."

Odd lifted her chin up "Why?"

He question rang a while she turn away "because...I don't want to talk about it."

odd instisted "Come on."

ok that was the end I am really phsic about poll time do you want to read all my stories or just the last or second to the last. gtg


	9. chapter 9 kiddnaped in Lyoko

hi people I really hope you like it...well good reading.

**__**

**_Chapter 9 Kidnapped in Lyoko_**

The trio looked from one to another. Odd spoke first.

"But why?"

Jeremie shook his head "Who knows with her evil mind."

Don't you believe that I didn't do it." Ulrich urged

"As much as I would like to help you tepee Yumi's room in the future."

Ulrich wasn't listening "I have to tell Yumi!"

Before Odd or Jeremie could speak he had already dialed the number.

Yumi was still mad at Ulrich then she heard the cell phone ring. She whipped it out fast hoping it wasn't X.a.n.a.

"Hello what X.a.n.a., oh Ulrich if you have something to say, say it."

"Let me explain!"

"Let my room explain!" Yumi almost screamed.

Ulrich was helpless "No I didn't do it."

Yumi had enough "Yah right bye."

Ulrich started again "Yumi..." He heard the click of hanging up. "Sissi did it."

When the click came his anger raged.

"Didn't forgive you huh?"

Ulrich was raged still" Does she LOOK LIKE SHE FORGAVE ME OR EVEN BELIEVED ME?"

Odd stepped forward "cool it Ulrich."

"Ulrich turned around "DON'T tell me to cool it, then again any friend who keeps SECRET."

Odd nearly screamed "What haven't I told you hmmm...

Ulrich shot back "The truth."

Odd screamed "WHAT!"

Jeremie turned to both of them "That's enough!!! I am checking on Aelita."

Odd turned sharply "That's all you think about."

Jeremie was blushing now "IS Not!!! I think about ... school."

Odd pranced around "Aelita and Jeremie sitting in a tree KISSI..."

Jeremie said through his teeth "cut that out!!!"

"My plan is working perfectly." Sissi said talking to Herb and Nicolas.

"Except...it not effecting Sam." Herb pointed out

"I know that, she won't matter, look at them. Ulrich will need concealing and I will be there.

Sam ran up "Hi guys!"

Odd was the only one to answer "Hi Sam."

Sam looked him in the eye "odd...I..."

The bell priced the air.

Jeremie commented rudely "Lets go Ulrich lets leave THEM alone."

All the kids left the classroom moaning on homework.

Sam ran up to Odd "Odd wanna go for a walk?"

Odd looked at her "Sure.." He continued "so what's up?"

Sam sighed "why are you fighting with Ulrich and Jeremie."

Odd looked down" Ulrich thinks I'm keeping secrets and after that I just blew up at Jeremie about Aelita..." He looked up "Besides have you been crying."

He wiped her tears. Sam looked down "Maybe a little."

Odd lifted her chin up "Why?"

He question rang a while she turn away "because...I don't want to talk about it." Odd insisted, "Come on."

Sam almost yelled "No... Odd could we go to lyoko... just to play I mean if Jeremie lets us."

Odd turned to her "well there is only one way to find out."

Sam got up "Come on..."

Jeremie was at the vending machines. Just then his cell phone rang.

He shook his head "What is up with everybody, it seems like we want to kill each other."

Just then his cell phone rang.

"Sam!!!"

"Yah forgive me Odd gave me your number."

Jeremie could feel his voice rising "I don't care about that what do **you **want."

Sam could feel her voice with a hint of nervousness "Could we play in Lyoko just for fun?"

"No."

"Come on."

"If...but...fine!"

Thanks you won't regret it Jeremie it will just be this afternoon."

Jeremie voice hinted defeat "meet me in the factory..."

Sams smile grinned across her face "we're on our way. Come on Odd."

Odd looked down, "Fine."

Jeremie looked her in the eye "what region Sam?"

"I would like the artic please Jeremie."

"Get in the scanner Samantha, ODD."

He paused did he really want to do this?

"Transfer Sam, Transfer odd, scanner odd scanner Sam

Virtization!!!!!"

Odd and Sam decided to play hide in go seek because there was lots of places to hide. Sam counted first.

"29...30... Here kitty, kitty, kitty Come out to play."

Odd mutters "He crouches low waiting for his right time."

Sam turns around right as Odd pounces. Odd landed on Sam and they began to roll around.

Sam smirked "Pinned ya."

Sam got up slowly and helped the almost injured odd up.

"We should be getting back..." insisted odd

"One more game pleaseeeeeeeee...."

"Oh... ok."

"I will look again."

Right after odd left in like five minutes something came and took Sam the last thing she could do was gasp.

Odd was tried because he had to stay in the same spot for twenty minutes. He finally thought that it wasn't worth it.

"Come on Sam I wasn't that hard to find..."

Odd looked up and there was just a wide open cold space.

"Sam..." worriedness was in his voice "SAM..."

well hope you like it R&R plzzzzz there is only 15 chapters in this story.


	10. Chapter 10 Help is on the way

Hey people miss me??? no matter thanks for the reviews you truly don't know what they mean to me... It is sad that this story is comming to an end. there is only fiffteen chapters.... maybe more. But then you can read the next story in the series All but a dream...

_**Disclaimer: Ok well I don't own code lyoko or any characters or anything. **_

_**(Except MY orginal character Sam.)**_

Chapter 10

Odd dropped to his knees. He shook his head in his hands.

"She is gone Jeremie!!!"

Jeremie frantically looked at the screen, and rubbed his head.

"She is in the forest region..."

"Well what is she doing there????"

Jeremie shook his head "Guardian maybe?"

Odd punched the ice "Has to be. I am on my way."

Jeremie nodded "I'll get Aelita."

Odd sunk his head "Jeremie..."

Jeremie smirked "What?"

"I was just kidding about Aelita and you."

"It's alright ...Aelita?"

Aelita's face came up "Yes Jeremie..."

She looked around "There are no pulsations."

Jeremie felt the urgently in his voice "Sam...guardian, forest region."

Aelita got up off the rock "I am on my way."

Odd cut in from more of their conversation

"Jeremie there are six blocks guarding the tower..."

Jeremie shook his head "Come on."

"Three hornets, two mega tanks, and about twenty crabs."

"I'll send help." Jeremie said sharply.

Right after he said that he heard Aelita's voice

"Jeremie two mega tanks ,six hornets and five crabs are blocking the tower."

"X.a.n.a. must be really eager to keep us from Sam, Aelita stay there."

"Ok but hurry!"

"I need Ulrichs and Yumis help."

Yumi leaned against the wall with the soda machines.

Ulrich walked by. Yumi stalled a bit but continued "um...Ulrich."

Ulrich stopped and looked about the waiting Yumi.

"Glad that you came to your senses." He said.

Yumi looked at him funny "What do you mean?"

"I accept your apology."

Before the favorite couple was about to kill each other the reluctant cell phone rang.

"Jeremie.... WHAT!!!! What was Sam doing there...?"

She listened very carefully "I am my way."

She hung up her cell phone, and looked at Ulrich who apparently wanted to know what was going on.

"Sam got kidnapped in lyoko by X.a.n.a. and she needs our help."

Ulrich head dropped and he mutter something.

"Let's go..."

As both Yumi and Ulrich, took off in the woods.

**Hope you like it againwell R&R I might actully get this story done before hurrican Ivin....**


	11. chapter 11 when help fails

**Hey people what is up!!! Like I said I will try and finish. I notice I didn't get reviews does that mean that the story is getting boring. If so plz tell me.**

**Disclaimer:um people I don't need to say this but I don't own code lyoko!!!**

**Chapter 11**

Yumi and Ulrich burst in awaiting Jeremie's orders.

"Just get in the scanners." The two headed for the elevator. Jeremie turned back to his screen." Odd it no use just start fighting."

Odd looked at the enemy and then at the sky. "What and comet suicide."

Jeremie smirked "sure if it helps you get the job done. I refitted you with arrows so you have around fifty arrows."

Odd was losing interests "sooooooooo…"

"Fight already, odd."

"Alright alright don't get huffy this is for Sam."

Jeremie looked at his computer "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich.

Virtization!!!"

They were virtualized to the mountain region and saw Aelita standing there waiting.

"Aelita." Yumi waved

Aelita pointed her hand not steady at all.

"There's the tower."

Both mega tanks sensed them and rolled up. Yumi and Ulrich went in defense mode.

"Yumi you take one mega tank and I will take the other…"

In his little game plan a mega tank rolled up behind them. Aelita screamed

"WACTH OUT!!"

But she was late and the mega tank fires and hits Ulrich. Ulrich grabbed his leg and got up.

Jeremie looked up "Ulrich eighty life points.

Yumi got up and slipped open her fan open behind her back. "I'll take this one."

Ulrich looked up to find Yumi in a dilemma "Yumi!!"

Ulrich got hit again and it hurt.

Odd was getting hit to many times. Then again he didn't have any help and all the monster were firing at different times.

"Odd you lost too many life points…"

Odd cut him off "I know but I haven't had any help either."

Odd got hit and fell to the ground.

"Odd one more hit and it is game over."

Odd rolled his eyes "Tell me something I don't know."

"Ok three more hornets approaching."

The three hornets came out of nowhere and they shot odd.

Odd showed up breathing heavily in the scanners and fell to the ground.

"NO!!!"

Odd got up and ran to the computer room.

Jeremie turned to him "She will be alright odd."

Yumi interrupted him. "Jeremie were is X.a.n.a. getting all this from."

Jeremie shook his head "I don't know but roaches coming."

Yumi screams of pain filled the forest.

"Yumi, forty life points."

Ulrich looked around "Yah Jeremie I never seen X.a.n.a. this protective. IMPACT!!!"

A block came around and fired and Ulrich froze in ice.

"Out of bounce Ulrich."

Yumi was caught in crossfire.

"I can't hold on much longer."

"Yumi you lost too many life points."

Ulrich broke from the ice and fell to his knees. He Turned to Yumi but he could only stare. "Yumi ...I"

She turned to see Ulrich. "Ulrich do something!"

Ulrich snapped out of it right as Yumi got hit. The one thing that filled the forest was her scream.

Yumi appeared on the floor in the scanners.

Jeremie looked at Odd this is bad Ulrich up against a lot of monsters and he only has 40 life points."

Ulrich's screech of pain went though the headset.

Ulrich turned to Aelita "We have to run for it."

Aelita turned to him but said nothing. The monsters kept firing at Aelita but she kept walking away. Ulrich turned to see Aelita's face behind a tree.

"A clone." He murmured to himself.

Aelita ran for the tower and just made it.

Ulrich looked to the sky "Aelita is in the tower Jeremie."

Jeremie sunk in his chair. He was relaxed.

Aelita looked around the tower "I just hope it not to late."

Jeremie sunk in his chair. He was relaxed.

Aelita looked around the tower "I just hope it not to late."

**oK Ppls (peoples) um... in later chapters it might get confusing but keep reading it makes sense at the end....of the story....I hope..(no really it does."**


	12. chapter 11 part 2 when we fall apart

**Short but sour. You will see why at the end. Um... I can't think on anything to say.**

**Disclaimer:I ...can't believe I have to say this I mean come on after 11chapters I think I would know that I don't own Code :Lyoko (please don't flame me for that.)**

**Chapter 11 part 2**

The last time we saw the gang is when Sam got kidnapped by a guardian and all three of our heroes lost their lives in Lyoko.

Aelita look frantically at Jeremie and sighed "Jeremie more of X.a.n.a. army is guarding Sam."

Jeremie looked at Odd then at Aelita. "Aelita you can't go"

Odd threw a hated look at Jeremie "WHAT!!!"

Jeremie threw one back at odd "We can't take that risk think of Aelita."

Aelita taking in all this and slowly dropped her head. "I'm going."

Jeremie sat straight up "What no it is too dangerous."

Aelita turned to Jeremie "Sam needs me."

Before Jeremie could object again Aelita's face disappeared from the screen.

Yumi turned her back on Ulrich. "Ulrich why didn't you help we could still be in there."

Ulrich did a 360 turn "I helped!!!"

Before she could answer odd cut in, "I didn't get help. Everybody forgot about me and acted like I wasn't there what about that" Odd voice was practically yelling "I am under appreciated andâ€urghâ€ you know what I don't have to tell you all this.. I quit!!!"

Every head turned and everyone was short on air.

Yumi grabbed Odds shoulder. "Odd you can't."

He turned his shoulder sharply so her hand flew off "I can and I will."

He walked so coldly out of the room. Yumi put her head down her hair fell down so you couldn't see her emotion. "See ya guys later."

She walked quickly out of the factory. Jeremie tried to object but before he could Ulrich put his head down. "I'm leaving the building."

Jeremie protested, "Ulrich!"

Ulrich didn't even make eye contact and he kept on going.

"Guys!!" Jeremie sounded real desperate but no one listened.

Aelita's happy face popped up on the screen "JEREMIE I did it Sam is free I used a clone. Sam is going home now."

Jeremie looked down a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Jeremie what wrong?"

Jeremie was choked up and he looked to see Sam looking down on him. It was his last attempted "Sam not"

Sam looked at him "Bye Jeremie Odd is probity waiting for me." She walked out leaving Jeremie and Aelita.

Aelita looked at Jeremie "I better go"

Before Jeremie could intervene Aelita face faded.

Jeremie sat in the cold dark factory and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm afraid X.a.n.a. has won" His words echoed in the factory.

**um yah well hope you like it. R&r and like yah I have no Idea why it was like that.. blank I mean.Um chapter 12 will come soon.I am typing it today.chapter 13 will get confusing and yah.**


	13. Second Thoughts chapter 12

_**Hey peoples almost done it is so sad but all good thing must come to an end. **_

_**Disclaimer: Like I don't own any other tv show I am saden to say I don't own Code lyoko**_

(A.n. _**when used sarcastic**_

_itacils used for thoughts. )_

Chapter 12

Yumi was stumbling in the park wondering what she had done. Was it the right thing?

_Was it the right thing to do? Oh course it was._

"We didn't get Sam, I'm a failed the team."

Sissi watching all this under a tree decided to stir up some trouble. She gracefully walked over. "What's the matter Yumi?"

Yumi said with her head knowing it was Sissi, "What do you want?"

Sissi shot back "I don't know what your game is Yumi but you been crabby and I don't mean to me."

"Yumi eyes darted to Sissi "Leave it Sissi."

Sissi turned into a puppy pout "Awe you're crying now that makes me feel bad."

Yumi's words cut the air "Shut it SISSI!!"

Sissi turned away and muttered "You'll be sorry." With that she turned and walked away.

A flashback came to Yumi; it came fast and hard especially after the big fight.

Ulrich shoulders slugged "Um...Yumi on what happen on Lyoko...or what almost happen."

Yumi felt herself blush "Yah...Lets not tell odd and Jeremie ...or at least no yet."

Then in a flash another flashback came it was Aelita's "birthday" and they had decided to give her a surprise party.

Everyone gathered around the computer "Happy Birthday Aelita."

Odd unlike the rest of them started digging in on the cake. She had stopped him.

"Odd you're eating all the cake."

There was no more flashbacks that to her only the inside of her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise her eyes were watery and started to tear up, and eventually started crying. The sky had been dark and started to rain. The wind against her back.

She whispered "I miss you Ulrich." But only the rain and wind heard those words.

Ulrich drifted to the dorms only to find Sissi waiting for him.

"Ulrich dear!" Her voice sounded like an annoying bird that wouldn't stop singing.

Ulrich didn't even look at her "Leave me ALONE, **_Sissi dear_."**

Sissi was a little in shock "Well don't you want to talk about it?"

Ulrich glared at her with his head turned so it didn't face her. "Not with YOU...with ...oh never mind BYE!"

Sissi was fuming _you're not getting away that easily._ "Let me guess **_Yumi." _**she said in disgust.

Ulrich head lowered and murmured "I wish." and left leaving Sissi standing there.

Odd was walking fast and Sam was just trying to keep up. "Jeremie didn't give me any help!"

Sam nodded with understanding. "I'm sure if you were in the place of Aelita he would give you just the same amount of help as Aelita." Suddenly odd stopped and Sam stopped with him. Odd wanted to change the subject because he knew she was right.

"Sam...why were crying earlier?"

Sam hung her head "I'll tell you...later. I really need to be alone right now."

Odd rested his hand on her shoulder, "Sam?"

Sam shook off his hand and started to run and all odd could make out was "Go just GO!!!!"

Odd stared in the direction that she ran. "Sam?"

**Yup she is hidding something but I am trying to update 2 chapters. But remember R&R**


	14. chapter 13 Crying Helps a Little

Hey peoples well this is the confusing chapter not the one where you learn her secret.. sorrry.But you learn alittle more on it just not it itself...

Disclaimer: Ok do I look like a person who owns Code lyoko???oh you can't see me forgot.

Chapter 13

Sam was waking wearily on her two feet hurt from running but she finally with no one around she sat down. She closed her eyes and felt wind through her hair blowing her hair slowly up and then down again. Her eyes still flowed with tears.

"The gang broke up so it is true. Disaster will come." Her head hung, "I have failed to keep them together." The strange winds blew through and she knew without even looking up. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come."

The figure walked forward "Well I am busy. Did you really think they accepted you?"

Sam nodded silently "well yah."

The figure walked forward some more. "Did you think you could keep them together?"

Sam slowly raised her head "I did know that there was some fighting."

The figure nodded "Yes and you did nothing, they don't need you, they don't want you."

Sam eyes began to fill up "No, I don't believe you."

The figure bent down so that she looked him right in the face.

"You would better off in Lyoko."

Sam's words were full of hate "Lies."

"I can make it so you can stay in Lyoko."

Sam's eyes fired "No."

The figure shrugged "My offer still stands but think about this, would they want to be your friend if they knew your secret?"

Slowly the figure disappeared as he walked. Sam head lowered. "No they wouldn't."

She slowly gets up and starts walking till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up and spun around, only to meet Odds eyes. She clasped on his shoulder and started crying.

Odd lifted her chin and wiped her tears away. "Shhh don't cry."

Sam eyes slowly stopped tearing and she pulled her head up.

"Sam...I "His voice faded

She couldn't even look him in the eye "Odd something bad will happen if I stay."

Odd was confused "How do you...know?"

Sam voice faded "I can't explain..."

Flashback A.N Not in story)

She and him had gotten in an argument.

"They will break up no matter how strong it gets and you will need to go to Lyoko."

"They won't break up I am sure it."

"Just remember if they do you will go to lyoko and become my servant."

Sam nodded slowly

End of Flash back

Sam was crying again, she couldn't tell Odd "I have a feeling Odd I can't say anymore, he won't let me."

Odd was pushing a little bit "Who Sam WHO won't let you."

Sam looked at the ground "I got to go."

She started to run but only to feel Odds tight grip. His voice claming

"Sam?"

She turned her head "Yah?"

"Be careful Sam, Very careful"

Sam just looked away "I'll try." With that she left leaving Odd behind.

Ok yah told you it was weird but later days- oh wait sneek peek.

chapter 14

The next day Odd was thinking he had been think all night on this mystery on what she was talking about. Kiwii trotted up and panted waiting for a scratch behind the ears. Odd sunk to the floor and scratched the dog's ears.

"She's been acting strange Kiwi,I almost wondering if..." He shook his head "No if ..."The more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that she had run away. "But where would she go?"

Then a flash went through his mind a memory. "Odd can I go to Lyoko?" the last word echoed through his head. She had gone to Lyoko and she may not ever come back.

Yes it sad but true... I'll give a cookie to anyone who reviews.( Holds up chocolate cookies) Bites in to one...Reviewer falls on the ground "Um don't pay any attention to the dead reviewer."

LOL well I can cook really I can...eye staring "Ok it was one summer in the forth grade but still it counts for something!!!" gtg


	15. chapter 14 Run to Lyoko

Chapter 14:

The next day Odd was thinking he had been think all night on this mystery on what she was talking about. Kiwi trotted up and panted waiting for a scratch behind the ears. Odd sunk to the floor and scratched the dog's ears.

"She's been acting strange Kiwi, I almost wondering if..." He shook his head "No if ..."The more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that she had run away. "But where would she go?"

Then a flash went through his mind a memory. "Odd can I go to Lyoko?" the last word echoed through his head. She had gone to Lyoko and she may not ever come back.

This brought up another question. Who was she talking about who wouldn't let her? Was she getting hurt?

Ulrich waked in briskly to pick up books for his next class when he looked over and saw Odd his head in his hands and deep in thought. "Anything wrong Odd?"

Odd head shot up "Ulrich I think Sam ran away." The urgencies in his voice was clear.

"Where would she go?" Ulrich's question cut through the air trying not to sound panicked.

Odd looked Ulrich strait in the eyes, "Lyoko."

Ulrich looked up at the ceiling "How long?"

Odd voice was stern "Forever."

Ulrich looked at the window "I'll call Yumi."

Yumi answered her phone quickly her voice sounded worried "Sami wouldn't do something like that would she..."She paused only for a second "This is Sam I'm talking about she is crazy for that but this is the last time I am going there."

Ulrich felt himself smile. "I knew I can count on you Yumi."

Yumi smiled it was so great to hear his voice again.

Sam paced slowed as she entered the computer room. The figure was there was waiting.

"I knew you would come."

Sam felt her cheeks tear stained "Send me."

"That's a good girl get in the scanner. You did the right thing."

"I hope the ledged doesn't come true."

She gracefully stepped in the scanner, and closed her eyes. She had to go through with this. He typed a few keys and heard a click. He transferred her and whispered,

"She's all yours X.a.n.a."

No one really can describe what happened next there were dark clouds headed strait for Sam. She embraced them and the filled her she lifted into the air. Through the winds you could hear one word perfect. Sam fell to the ground and became knocked out.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie came running in to find him standing at the controls.

Jeremie almost spat the words "What did you do with Sam?"

Odd stepped forward "Leave Sam alone."

The figure shook his head "there is nothing you can do."

Yumi stepped forward with some rope "Oh yah..."

After using teamwork the gang had him tied up and on the floor. Jeremie raced to the computer. "Aelita???"

First there was silence then slowly like it was played in slow motion "Yes..."

Jeremie looked frantically at them. "Aelita what's wrong."

There was a crackle then in a whispered then they heard "X.a.n.a."

Jeremie nearly yelled "Aelita were coming."

Yumi nodded "Right."

Ulrich stepped forward "Let's go."

Odd looked at the figured "For Sam."


	16. chapter 15 part 1 secrets and myths

**Hey everybody this time I didn't make cookies I made BROWNIES!!! well any way I think the number is 23 for this um well it doesn't matter at the end of my story (the end of the next part I will make two more post for the history of this story and ... well you will see it what makes me speacil from other authors..) OH yahhhh this is the chapter with Sam's sercret!!!! well see yah at the end.**

_**Disclaimer:Ok even though I don't own Code lyoko I still wish I did**_

Chapter 15

Everyone ran to the scanner as the smoke cleared they stepped in. Jeremie was typing frantically on the super computer. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd.

As they got virtualized and landed on the floor of the Mountain region. They went speechless. Before them laid Sam with red eyes and already was a giant. She jumped up and the first thing she saw was them. "You must be destroyed"

Their mouths were hanging over. Then a paw came right for them. "Jump!!"

Yumi face hit the dirt "Odd mode swings much."

Odd shrugged "She's like that."

Ulrich snapped them out of their conversation. "That's nice but she's trying to kill us." The paw came down and landed on Ulrich. Jeremie leaped in his chair "Oh No Ulrich Lost 50 LIFEPOINTS!!!" Ulrich got his courage and ran up to Sam and tried to hit her with his samurai sword. But it had no effect. He had gotten hit again with her feet and gotten devitalized. Yumi's screams fill the area. Then hornets came and attacked Yumi from behind. She grasped her shoulder in pain. But before she had a chance to attack she got hit again from the hornets but she threw her fan and it hit one on the X.a.n.a. mark.

It was just Odd and Sam now.

Jeremie sat there in disbelief X.a.n.a. had taken out two out of three them. "Odd you have to hit her X.a.n.a. mark.

Odd looked at it "I can't it would kill Sam."

He grinned "Sam it is um... me Odd your boyfriend. I know you don't want to hurt me..." He dodged an attack and tried to convince her. "Sam don't you know me do you really want to hurt a friend?"

It must of worked because Sam stopped it was like the whole world was waiting for what she had to say.

"No... I don't" Her eyes lost the redness and goats like stuff came out of her mouth and eyes. She was surrounded by blue lights all around her when they were done she shrank to normal size and just waking up. Odd ran over to help her. "Sam..."

Sam looked up her eyes almost shut but begging to open. "We have to get out of here."

A voice was surrounding them so they didn't know what direction it had came from.

"Sam you disappoint me you are so easily presided. Odd that was a stupid mistake."

Odd clenched his teeth. The voice continued "Now you will both die for your actions..."

The air was dead silent not even wind. Sam got up and stood on a platform.

"One will go another will rise

they will fight bravely but only one will be able to defeat him

Aelita princess of Lyoko when joined again with a chosen one

Then this nightmare on Lyoko

Will past and all will be calm

Till king X.a.n.a. the dark king strikes again.

A breeze blew passed Sam and then it grew too quiet. Odd looked at the girl he thought he knew. "Sam..."

Her head turned quickly and looked him straight in the eye, "We have to get Aelita." Without any information she began to run.

Jeremie sat in shock of what happened. "I don't believe this Aelita are you there?"

Aelita's voice came in loud and clear "Jeremie Sam did it I'm free."

Jeremie looked at Yumi then Ulrich "Did what??"

A muttering was heard behind them. They turned around to see the figure still sitting there. Jeremie almost shouted "What did you say?"

The figure opened his eyes "Didn't you know ...Sam was born in Lyoko."

Ok **hey peoples hope you liked it well I hope you review(it will help with the surprise.) and grow to love Sam like I have in other fics I written just havn't put here stories like Diaries of lyokians, All but a dream (next fic.)**

**a battle to the finish and a untitle fic but** it is good.


	17. Author Note

Ok people I was expecting a little more reviews but hey can't complain and just so you know I will be posting the second part of chapter 15 soon but hurricanes seem to love Florida so I can't make any promises... Thanks for reading this and be patient the next chapter is the wrap up and give the hints about the surprise of mine and I am looking forward to you reading my stuff in the future.


	18. chapter 15 part 2 a decision is made

**hope you enjoy and hey every one ...any one well I hope you left this but I TRIED to make it interesting but hey ok hey that is life. See me at the end...**

_**diclaimer: I don't own code lyoko.**_

Chapter 15 part 2

Aelita sounded worried as she was running to the sight of Sam. Aelita was fumbling "I can't tell you anymore right now it gets too complicated. Sam do you hear me..."

Sam was just getting up from where she tripped. "Yah remember the myth lets get this over with." They slowly walk towards each other and put their hands together they both said in unison "Combination."

They fused together so the two have pink hair and eyes but one set of tiger stripes and ears with Aelita clothing, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd watched in awe.

They were together speaking as one "Get ready here they come."

As soon as they were finished saying it there was big bangs and the ground shook. Whispers filled Lyoko again "I will destroy you."

"Not this time..."

X.a.n.a. was getting mad "NOOOOOOO..."

Silently X.a.n.a. made a move and Aelita and Sam fell back a little. They got down on their knees and started singing. X.a.n.a. was being sucked towards a black hole.

"NOOOOOOOOO..." then he disappeared into the black hole.

They grew smaller and separated. Sam fell on the ground.

Odd walking this all from behind rocks ran over to Sam. "Sam!!!"

Sam eyes slowly opened "Odd it's over."

Odds eyes widen "Forever???"

Sam shook her head in sadness "No only for a while."

She smiled and looked up at the clear sky "Are you Guys still there?"

Jeremie was stammering "Yah...what happened there?"

Sam smiled I'll tell you someday." She paused while heading towards the tower. "The real question is will you guys keep fighting X.a.n.a.? What I did was for just sometimes not all the time he will come back."

Jeremie paused and looked at yumi. Yumi sighed and looked at Ulrich who was starting and looked back at her. "Yes."

Sam looked like she was going to burst "The only reason I didn't tell you is that I though I wouldn't be accepted."

Odd nodded, "We want you Sam..." a smile came to his face "always."

Sam smiled "Anyone want ice cream?"

She stepped in to the tower gracefully got lifted up her eyes closed then shot open with white filling them "Code: Earth"

A flash filled the scanner room and Sam stepped out then Odd. Odd was questioned by something "The question is when will he strike next?"

As they left a whisper filled the factory "You never know Odd you never Know..."

**ok a little freaky but hey it is writting.Ok well hope you like it and just wait three or four days for the supprise. No hurricane damage here thank goodness. But I have a youth reatret to go to soooooo the surprise won't be till sunday I think but that doesn't make you not review hint hint wink wink well anyway I am having... well I let you wait and look at my profile for later stories**.


	19. aFTER pARTY

After party yahhhhhh ok well I like to thank SukiLovesAnime14,codelyoko2004,firehair-222, Siberian-Tigress, Warrior Pixie, anulrichluver, and Aninnymous

and I hope that you will enjoy my future fanfics like for Code Lyoko

All but a dream- well the sneek preview is below...

the truth to Lyoko- The creator of Lyoko comes back and then Lyoko disappears...

The diaries of Lyokoians- Odd thought her life was easy untill he found her diary...

A battle to the finish- X.a.n.a. has taken over Europe three years later but the gang goes in to the future. the question will they get out alive????

Lyoko the next generation- Lyoko was shut off untill Meagan Meliane, Cassie, Todd, Michel, and Cody find it. They unleased X.a.n.a. now they haft to stand up to their parents for help.

If you like teen titians I have wishing away out there but I warn you it is my first fic...

ok now for what you been waiting for.... I what I have been waiting for... A sneek preview it is kind of like a moive trailor... Short but already gives too much away.

**Epilogue All but a dream**

_In this Dream..._

"This can't be happening." Jeremie said breathlessly. For the factory stood in crumbles and ruin.

Sam was sobbing her tears overflowing her cheeks, "It's all gone, EVERYTHING."

_Where X.A.N.A. rules..._

"Sam!"

"Odd get out of here." Purple mist surrounded both of them.

"He's not going anywhere."

The purple mist spilt and something like lighting and headed straight for Sam. She could only cry in pain.

_Nothing as it seems...._

Yumi gasped greedily for air. "Jeremie Lyoko is not destroyed."

Sam wiped the cold sweat off her face. "Bad dream... I think, No this is the world I live in and..." Her eyes turned a deep red like the color of blood.

"No one even the gang doesn't expect a thing."

_Where Sam is the key...._

"Are you alright Sam?" Odds voice was soothing.

"Yeah." In her mind she didn't know what just happened.

The question is....

Ulrich's gazes melt her heart. "I feel the same way."

His lips met her in a kiss.

Will they get out ... alive.

"Are you odd?"

"Yes..."

"You're under arrest."

"Ulrich!!!"

"Yumi hold on."


End file.
